Nadia McGee
by Callie159
Summary: This is my first FanFiction and i just went with a story that was in my head.I do not own NCIS. Please let me no what you think and i will try to update as much as i can.
1. Chapter 1

Abby and Tim McGee have been married for seven years now; they have a six year old daughter named Nadia Marie McGee. Abby and Tim have been trying to figure out if Nadia is going to public or private school for first grade. They finally decided on public school. It is Monday August 22 at five in the morning. Nadia is still asleep while Abby and Tim have just woken up.

"Timmy, do you think Nadia is ready to go to first grade? I mean I know she was able to o to kindergarten but that was at a private school and I don't know if she is ready for public school!" Abby said getting nervous. Last year when Nadia was in kindergarten Tim had to calm Abby down for all of the first week. He was starting to wonder if it was going to be like this every year.

"Don't worry Abby, she'll be fine. It is only until three. Then we can both go pick her up." Tim said, he hated seeing Abby so nervous. He pulled Abby into a quick hug then went to get ready for the day. Gibbs had given them the day off unless they had a case so they could see how the first day went.

"Timmy, how do you know she will be fine? Last year she cried the whole first week!" Abby said starting to raise her voice.

"Abby, I just know. We got though her first year away from us it will be better than last year. I promise." Tim finished getting dressed and pulled Abby into a hug, "Now get dressed and let's get Nadia's breakfast and lunch made." They went downstairs and made eggs and toast and poured a glass of milk. It has been Nadia's favorite breakfast since the begging of summer. After they got breakfast ready Abby went to wake Nadia up.

"Nadia, time to get up little one," Abby said going over to Nadia's bed and picking her up out of her bed. Nadia had been up all night excited so she was still sleepy.

"Ok mommy, I'm up." Nadia said to Abby who carried the first grader down the stairs and into the kitchen. Just as Abby went to put her little first grader in the chair in front of the food someone knocked at the door. Tim went to see who it was.

"Hi Boss," Tim said, "What are you doing here? Do we have a case?" Tim wanted to at least see his little girl go to her first day of school this year. Last year he missed it because they had a case.

"No, I came by to see Nadia and hopefully help Abby calm down," Gibbs said. He knew Abby would be nervous about Nadia. Tim led him into the kitchen.

"Uncle Gibbs!" Nadia yelled running towards Gibbs. Gibbs picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Gibbs, I need her to eat," Abby whined. Gibbs set Nadia down and gave her a little push to go back to the table.

"Abs, don't worry, she has plenty of time." Gibbs said getting pulled into one of Abby's hugs.

"I know, I am just a little nervous. Why are at our house? I mean you are always welcome here but…" Gibbs could see that Abby was nervous so he put his finger to her lips.

"Abs, calm down, Nadia's only going to first grade not halfway around the world," Gibbs said. Abby was protective of her daughter just like she was with her team, maybe even more. "I came by to make sure you were ok and to give Nadia a gift before leaving." With this he turned to leave the house and go to his car to grab the gift. It was a Hello Kitty lunchbox that had been Kelly's. He pulled a chair out and sat in it so he could look at Nadia. "Here, Nadia, it was my daughter Kelly's that she used at school. There is a surprise inside."

Nadia opened it and found a stuffed puppy. "Thank you, Uncle Gibbs!" She said standing up and giving him a hug.

"Nadia, go get dressed please," Abby said giving her daughter a push to go upstairs, once she was sure Nadia was gone she spoke, "Gibbs are you sure you want Nadia to have that?"

"Abs, I am sure." Gibbs said giving her a kiss on the cheek then turning to leave, "Tell Nadia I said goodbye and that I will see her later," Gibbs said before leaving out the door. 


	2. First Day

Soon after Gibbs left the McGee family was leaving. Nadia was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and her favorite shirt which has Tinkerbelle on it and is green. Abby had put Nadia's long brown hair into a green headband. They had to get Nadia to school so they could go get a surprise by the time she comes home.

Abby and Tim walk Nadia up to her classroom so they could meet her teacher. Her name is Ms. Viana and there are 23 students including Nadia. As they walked in Abby held Nadia close wanting to make sure the teacher was safe for her daughter.

"Hi you must be Mr. and Mrs. McGee, correct?" Ms. Viana asked. Abby and Tim nodded their heads as Nadia moved closer to her mother. Ms. Viana stood almost as tall as Abby and had Brow eyes and blonde hair. "That must make you Nadia." She said getting down to Nadia's height.

"Yes ma'am," Nadia said trying to be polite.

"Ok, let me show you were you will be sitting," Ms. Viana said leading the McGee's to Nadia's chair. There were six square tables each having four chairs. Nadia's chair was near the door.

After being shown were her daughter sat and after meeting her teacher, Abby let go of her daughters hand and gave her a hug, "Bye Nadia, be good today and there will be a surprise when you get home today."

"Bye princess," Tim said hugging his little girl. Then Tim and Abby left.

As they left the building Abby was still feeling nervous. "You think she will be ok. This is big change for her. She had to switch schools. Chances are she might not know anyone. What if no one likes her?" Abby said remembering that last year Nadia went to a private school for kindergarten the year before.

"Don't worry Abby, she isn't in middle school. Making friends will be easy for her." Tim said as they got into the car. Last year Nadia wouldn't talk and people thought she was deaf until about halfway through the first month when she finally did start talking.

"Can we go get the surprise now?" Abby asked looking over to her husband.

"Yeah, we can go now," Tim said starting the car and driving away from the school.

…

Back in the classroom more parents stopped by to drop of their kids. Nadia's group had two boys and two girls, like most of the groups. The other girls name is Jayden and she has blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the smallest in the group. Nadia was only about half an inch taller. The boys were identical twins and their names are Bryce and Blake. They are an inch taller than Nadia and have brown eyes and very light brown hair.

Nadia tried to block out the sounds of the kids trying to talk to her and waited for the bell to ring so school would start.

"Class," Ms. Viana said, "I think we should get to know each other so today I am going to call on everyone. I will go first. My name is Ms. Viana, my favorite color is blue and my favorite holiday is Christmas because you spend time with family. Annabelle you next."

Annabelle went to tell the class about herself then Ms. Viana called on someone else. It went like this until the last person. "Nadia, your turn to tell us about you. Remember full name, favorite color, favorite holiday and why, and anything else you may want to add."

Nadia stood up. "My name is Nadia Marie McGee, my favorite color is green, and my favorite holiday is Halloween because I dress like a vampire just like my mommy! My favorite movie is The Nightmare Before Christmas!" After she was done she sat back down and waited for Ms. Viana to talk again.

"Ok, thank Nadia. Tonight I want everyone to draw their family and tomorrow we will talk about our families." Ms. Viana said Just as The bell for the end of the school day rang.

Nadia left the classroom just as everyone else had and found her mom waiting for her at the front. She ran up to Abby. "Mommy, I missed you!" She said as Abby picked her up. She looked for her dad. "Mommy, where's Daddy?"

"I missed you to princess," Abby said putting her down and talking her hand to walk her to their car, "Daddy is at home with the surprise we got today."

"What did you get?" Nadia asked as her mom put her in the car. Abby just laughed and told her she would have to wait.


	3. The Surprise

_Flashback: Abby and Tim going to get the surprise_

_Abby and Tim left the school to get Nadia's surprise. They wanted to give Nadia something to play with so they went to the pet shop._

"_Abby what about this dog?" Tim asked Abby while looking at the long-haired golden retriever puppy. Abby came over to look._

"_Oh, Timmy, it is perfect. Nadia will love her," Abby said getting excited. They bought the dog, dog food, dog bowls, a dog bed, and some dog toys for their new puppy. They left for home and got Abby a Caf-Pow on the way home._

_End Flashback_

…

Abbypulled into the driveway of their house and got Nadia out. "Close your eyes. I will tell you when you can open them." Abby told Nadia as they were walking into the house. Abby walked Nadia into the living room. "Ok, open your eyes!"

Nadia opened her eyes and look at the golden puppy that her daddy is holding. She walked up slowly and petted her. "WOW! A DOG! She is soft!" Nadia started to jump up and down. "What's her name daddy?" Nadia asked once she calmed down a little.

"What would you like to her name?" Tim asked his very excited daughter.

Nadia thought for a minute and then thought of the perfect name. "I want to name her Goldie!" Nadia reached out to pet her new puppy. "She is gold, see?" She said looking at her mommy.

"Yeah, she is. That is a wonderful name Nadia," Abby said watching Nadia and Goldie interact.

"Can I play with her?" Nadia asked her daddy.

"Of course, let me just get one her toys for you." Tim said taking Goldie off of his lap and leaving to get one of Goldie's toys out of his room. He came back and gave Nadia the toy. It was a stuffed bear that was brown. "Careful when playing with Goldie." He said getting up to go sit next to his wife.

Nadia put the toy in front in front of Goldie and stared playing with Goldie. "She looks happy, and Goldie seems to like her also." Abby whispered to Tim.

"Yeah, but we still have to be careful. Even though Goldie is little she is still able to hurt Nadia." Tim said watching Nadia and Goldie closely. He hoped Goldie wouldn't hurt his little girl.

"Nadia, do you have anything you need to do for school?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I have to draw a picture of my family and say what each one of them does." Nadia said getting up sense her mom asked her. Abby went to crab canyons and a piece of paper. Nadia drew Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, Tim, Tony, Jimmy, and Ziva. She almost got up to show her mom when she remembered the newest family member. She added Goldie and put a little bow on her head. "Mommy, look at my family. I added Goldie." Nadia said when Abby came into the kitchen.

"It's beautiful Nadia; we are going to have to hang it up when you get it back." Abby said looking at the picture. "Wash your hands we are going to eat diner then we need to get you into bed."

Abby ordered a cheese pizza and after Nadia was done eating Abby put in bed and read her The Ugly Duckling as Nadia fell asleep.

"Timmy, where is Goldie going to sleep. I don't want her to hurt Nadia while she is sleeping," Abby said looking at the little blonde puppy lying in the middle of the floor.

"She can sleep in our room, that is where I put the doggy bed," Tim said getting up to pick up Goldie, "That way Nadia can't play with her without one of us present." After time said that they both headed upstairs, Goldie in Tim's arms, so they could go to bed.

"You know we should install a doggy door." Abby said before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN:Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy with a lot of other things.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**_

* * *

><p>Tim and Abby woke up around six thirty the next morning. Tim had to leave for work so Abby was in charge of getting Nadia off to school.<p>

"Hi mommy! I woke up early so I could play with Goldie!" Nadia said coming into the kitchen. She was already dressed. She wore a plain purple shirt and some jeans.

"Nadia, you need to eat something first." Abby said. She put out some carrots for her to eat.

"Why? I am not hungry," Nadia said.

"Because you have to eat, Nadia!" Abby said taking Nadia's hand and leading her to the table, "Now eat or you will not play with Goldie before you leave."

"Fine!" Nadia said climbing into the chair and eating her carrots. Abby decided to ignore the way Nadia said that. After eating Nadia got to play with Goldie for about fifteen minutes before they had to go.

"Nadia, come on. It's time to go." Abby said walking up to her daughter with Kloe's backpack that had her family drawing in it.

"Five more minutes mommy!" Nadia pleaded.

"No, now!" Abby was starting to think getting a dog was a bad idea. Kloe got up and grabbed her backpack and walking to the door. Abby was close behind her with Goldie. They got into the car and Nadia petted Goldie all the way to school. "Have a good day, Nadia." Abby said letting Nadia out.

"Bye, mommy," Nadia said as she got out of the car and headed for her class.

"Hi, Kloe." Ms. Viana said.

"Hi, Ms. Viana," Nadia said sitting down at her desk.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, I have a big family though." Nadia said pulling out her picture of her family.

"You do have a big family Nadia," Ms. Viana said, "Who are they?"

"That is Uncle Gibbs, he is the boss! That is Aunt Ziva, Uncle Tony, and my daddy, they all work together. And that is my mommy, she helps solve cases." Nadia said explaining.

"What kind of cases Nadia?"

"Cases where people die."

"How do you know that?"

Nadia remembered when she had accidently wandered into autopsy and saw two dead bodies on the tables and screamed. Ducky had brought her up to Abby's lab and she had nightmares for days. "Um... I can't remember." She said not wanting to tell Ms. Viana what had happened.

"Ok, why don't you just read until school starts? You like to read right?"

"I don't know. I don't really understand anything. It is hard."

"Ok," Ms. Viana said getting up and walking over to the books, "This is an easy one, if you need help I will help you, ok?" She said showing Nadia the book Dr Seuss One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish.

"Ok," Nadia said taking the book and trying to read it. She decided to give up on reading it and just looked at the pictures; she did this until the bell rang telling everyone school had started.

Jayden walked up to her, "Hi, Nadia, is that your family?"

"Yeah," Nadia replied.

"They look nice. This is mine. There is only me and my mom," Jayden said showing Nadia her family.

"Oh, I can't even see my daddy leaving us." Nadia said and waited for people to start talking about their families.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Ms. Viana said. Jayden raised her hand. "Ok, Jayden."

"I live with just my mom. My dad left two years ago and never came back. My mom works as a counselor for those who have lost people." Jayden finished. Nadia felt sorry for her. She couldn't imagine life without a dad.

"Nadia, why don't you go next." Ms. Viana said Nadia nodded and went to explain her family to the class just how she explained it to Ms. Viana. Everyone else finished soon after.

Nadia went the rest of the day feeling bad for Jayden. How could her daddy just leave her and never come back?

When it was 3:30, Abby pulled up to the school and noticed Nadia looked sad, good thing she had Goldie with her. "Hi, Nadia, how was school today?" Abby asked when Nadia got into the car.

"It was fine." Nadia said petting Goldie.

"Did something happen?" Abby said as she started driving away.

"Yeah."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not right now."

Abby decided she would ask again when they got to NCIS. It was silent the rest of the way and when they arrived Abby let Nadia out and carried Goldie in then they went down to her lab. All three went into Abby's office.

"Nadia, please tell me what's wrong." Abby asked after setting Goldie down and after Nadia was sitting in one of the chairs. Abby got sat down across from her.

"This girl at school, her daddy left her, and never came back." Nadia said sadly, "Daddy's not gonna leave us, right?"

"No, Nadia, he would never leave us." Abby felt bad for Nadia.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Abby said picking up her daughter and bringing her into the lab.

"Hey, Abs. Hi, Nadia." Gibbs said coming into the lab and handing Abby a Caf-Pow and then handing Nadia some apple juice.

"Hi, Uncle Gibbs, you wanna hear something sad?" Nadia said.

"Sure."

"This girl at my school doesn't have a daddy. He left her. Why would someone do that?"

"I don't Nadia. Nobody's leaving you."

"I know. Mommy promised me!"

"That's good. Abby why is there a dog here?" Gibbs asked noticing Goldie in Abby's office.

"Um... it was a present for Nadia. It is too young to stay home alone at this moment. Gibbs it will only be a few weeks." Abby said explaining.

"Her name is Goldie. I picked it out." Nadia added in.

"That's what happens when you don't give me my Caf-Pows."

"Yeah! That's what happens!"

"Ok, fine. Goldie can stay as long as she doesn't do anything destructive." Gibbs said. He didn't want to break Nadia's heart by saying she couldn't stay.

"Thanks Uncle Gibbs!" Nadia said putting down her drink and giving Gibbs a hug.

"Abs, go and take Nadia and Goldie home. I'll call you if I need you."

"Ok, thanks Gibbs." Abby said taking Nadia's hand and grabbing Goldie. They all went home and played with Goldie until dinner time and then Nadia went to bed. Abby waited for Tim to come home and when he did, she gave him some food and went to bed. Tim soon went to bed and noticed Goldie on his side of the bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for such the long wait. I will try to be faster. Please Review!<strong>_


End file.
